The Wanting is the Easy Part
by HarleyD
Summary: This takes place back during the early days, especially after episode 2.18. Nick and Greg, pre relationship. Greg is adorable and nervous, Nick is stubborn and clueless. Greg gets his feelings hurt and Nick tries to make it up to him and realizes that his feelings for Greg are a bit more than platonic. Oneshot. Oral. M/m first time, some nerves. Dogs named after people. :D


"We're all CSI, I don't know why they get to act superior just because they are field agents."

"Don't let us in their little club."

He grinned, "Except for Greg, course if I was Nick's little girlfriend I'm sure I could be part of the club too."

Greg stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the two lab techs talking, "What?"

They turned to face him looking temporarily startled but then Bob sneered, "You heard me."

"I don't know where you think you got your information but you got it all wrong."

"They let you in, but what do you do to get it?"

"You bastard," Greg stepped into the room quickly swinging at Bob, "I'll show you girlfriend!"

Nick walked into the room to see two of the CSI lab guys on the ground rolling around, apparently fighting. He realized one of them was Greg and moved forward quickly. He grabbed him around the waist and picked him up, Greg's smaller frame making it easy. He held him up high enough that his feet weren't touching and called for Grissom.

He walked in and picked up on the situation immediately, grabbing Bob as he stood up. "What's happening here?"

"I'm trying to kick Bob's ass!"

Nick tightened his grip on Greg slightly, protectively, before setting him down on his feet. He didn't let him go. "Woah, why don't we just calm down here boys."

Bob pulled at Grissom's grip, "See what I mean, there he goes having Nick fight his battles."

"I swear to God I am going to kick your ass Bob!"

Grissom looked over the situation and could understand what had happened, "Alright I think I understand what is going on here. Nick, can you take Greg to the office while I talk with Bob here?"

Nick nodded and started to walk out but Greg didn't follow, he sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room despite his curses. He was about halfway out the door when Nick felt him lock his legs – about to drop his weight. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and whispered in a low voice that only he could hear, "Greg, just walk out with me because with the look Grissom is giving me, you do what I think you are going to do and I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out, understand?"

He locked eyes with Nick for a few seconds and nodded slightly, following him out. Nick didn't let go of his arm until he was securely in the office and he had seated him in a chair. He sat silently for a few minutes and then spoke up, his voice harsh. "You should have let me be."

"Let you get the shit kicked out of you?"

"I would have won."

He stepped forwards and tentatively touched Greg's already darkening black eye with his thumb. "It looks like it."

Greg didn't move for a moment but then jerked backwards, "Its cause of things like that, that this started."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well they were talking about the field crew, you guys-"

"Defending my honor Greg?"

He looked at the ground – "No, mine actually, Bob was talking about that I seem to get to be a part of your little club there and he said it was cause – uh-"

Nick stayed a distance away from him, waiting for him to finish the statement that he obviously didn't want to do. "Come on Greg, spit it out before Grissom gets here."

"He-said-it-was-cause-I-was-your-girlfriend." The words came out fast and ran together but Nick got the idea.

"Could be worse." Greg looked up at him hopefully, "He could have said you were Warrick's." He frowned at him and probably would have said something if Grissom didn't arrive.

"Greg, I talked to Bob. I feel like I'm in a school yard here." He looked at the black eye, "Do you need to go home?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Fine. Go put some ice on it and try to act like adults."

Greg nodded and headed out to get some ice, Grissom wanted to talk to Nick but he was heading out the door after Greg already. He caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Greg, maybe you should go home."

"I'm fine Nick."

"Hey, why are you getting snippy with me?"

"I'm not."

"Sure you are – you are getting all worked up over nothing, you got into a fight over nothing."

He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Nick, "It wouldn't be nothing if he called _you_ someone's girlfriend!"

Nick grinned, "I don't think he would make that mistake."

"OH, but with me he would, is that what you're saying?"

"Woah, calm down, quite the temper there." He knew he was being condescending but couldn't help himself.

Greg just glared at him for a few moments and then turned on heel, leaving in a huff. Nick started to follow but the look Greg gave him told him it was a bad idea.

"Smooth Nick."

He turned around to face Warrick, "What?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the sensitive one that understood people."

"It's Greg."

"So he doesn't get your special treatment?"

He looked in the direction of Greg and then back to Warrick, "You think I was a little harsh with him?"

He gave him a disinterested look, "Yea, a little."

That night Nick pulled into the parking lot of Greg's apartment complex. He had been thinking about what had gone down and had felt kind of bad about it, deciding to go apologize to Greg in person. He approached the door cautiously, a little late realizing that maybe he wouldn't appreciate Nick showing up at his house. He knocked.

Immediately there was loud barking on the other side of the door followed by growling and a struggle.

"Hello? Who's there?"

He shouted over the barking, "It's Nick."

There was a pause and then a considerably quieter curse. "One second." There was barking and a louder voice, "Shut the hell up Nick!" He looked to the door in surprise, but it was followed by, "I'm not talking to you, just – just wait a sec."

When the door finally opened Greg stood there flushed, obviously having battled with the dog. "Come on in." Nick did and waited. "Oh, right, the dog." He pointed to it, trapped behind a baby gate. It was a huge Rottweiler that continued to growl. "His name's Nick." For a second he thought Greg was introducing him to the dog then he realized the dog was named Nick.

"Oh. How long have you had him?"

"About a year and half. After seeing some of the cases that come in I felt the need to feel a bit safer."

"The cases really get to you that much?"

"Not many murder victims that were killed in their houses had big mean dogs." The dog had given up on growling and lay down – watching impassively.

"True." There was an awkward pause as he contemplated the dog; it was obvious that Greg must have named it after him. "I just wanted to talk to you about today." For the first time he noticed what Greg was wearing. He had on worn black cargo pants and a T-Shirt with a kitten on it, but more interestingly was the tool belt hanging around his hips. "Cute shirt," he flicked the belt, "What exactly were you doing?"

He shoved Nick's hand away, "I was working."

"On what?"

"None of your business. Did you need something?"

"Just about – can we sit and talk or something?"

He sighed, "Yea, I guess." He walked into the living room and Nick watched, as he seemed to be covering things up.

"Got lotsa secrets Greg?"

He looked startled, "I didn't expect anyone."

"Well I hope it's not a problem."

"Not a big one."

He motioned to the couch but suddenly there was a crash from the bedroom, "Shit, I'll be right back, just wait here." He hurried towards the room. Nick waited a few minutes but when there was another crash and a yelp he went to help.

When he got to the door he immediately saw Greg on his tiptoes trying to balance a shelf and not quite reaching it. Obviously it had fallen, along with the stuff on it. It was perilously close to falling again, on Greg, so Nick stepped forward to help. He was a lot taller than Greg so he was able to easily place it back up. Greg looked up at him, "Thanks."

"No problem." He looked around the room. There were tools on the floor and boards – he must be putting the shelves up, but that wasn't what caught his attention. There were books everywhere, lying open, things highlighted. Tables were around with what appeared to be science experiments, and there was no bed. "Where do you sleep Greg?"

He looked around and suddenly seemed to realize where they were and stammered, "On-on the couch. It's not bad – I was running out of room for stuff – that's why I'm putting the shelves up."

"You really live like this?"

Nick expected him to be angry – but he just looked kind of embarrassed, "Well yea, I mean – I don't really have friends or anything like that – so I need something to – ya know –"

"Fill the empty time." He felt bad, he had meant to kid around with him, but he could see the pain that crossed Greg's face as he talked. He never really thought about it but at least the other field agents and himself spent some time together out of the job, he never even bothered to ask Greg what he did in his spare time. "How long have you been working on these shelves?"

He looked around – dust had settled on some of the boards – "Probably about 2 weeks, I keep getting distracted with the books and – well – cause it goes around the top its kinda high – makes it hard work."

He made the decision quickly, "Hey, about today I'm sorry. I'm a bit taller, how about I help you finish putting up these shelves? Yea?"

He looked so surprised that Nick wanted to kick himself for never even looking at Greg as an actual person, "You really mean that? You wanna do something with me outside the lab?"

He gave him the most convincing smile he could come up with, "Yea, of course. Besides it seriously looks like you need some help here. Or to grow about 6 inches."

"Well – Th-thanks."

"Before we start, do you have anything to drink?"

"Yea, there's beer in the fridge – or pop."

"Thanks. Want me to get you one?"

"A beer, yea, thanks."

Nick got to the door and looked back, "Oh, and Greg?"

"Yea?"

"What is with the shirt?"

He looked down as Nick left snickering, just comprehending that he was wearing a shirt sporting a cute gray kitten. He closed his eyes for a moment – could he be a bigger loser? The field crew always made him feel like he was a freshman in high school and they were all the cool seniors. He sighed and then nearly gasped and ran for the kitchen, suddenly remembering what was on the refrigerator.

Nick was staring at the pictures on the door, held up with little magnets. There were four of them, all of him and Greg. He didn't even really remember the pictures – they were things taken randomly in the lab – where him and Greg just happen to be next to each other. He heard Greg come in and looked at him, he had a horrified look on his face. "Greg?"

"Oh, Nick, I can explain." Nick continued to look at him and he took that as a signal to go ahead, "It's just that, they were there and I didn't think you would want them – and well – you're the closest thing I have to a friend." He trailed off and looked down – hating himself at the moment. He should have remembered the pictures were there – he should have done a lot of things differently – it was just like him to fuck up.

"I'm the closest thing you have to a friend?"

He looked confused, that was the part he felt the need to question? "Well, yea. We talk at the lab – and I was on the field with you that once – with the bus."

"Greg – listen –"

"Nick, I'm not delusional or something – I know that we aren't really friends – it's just sometimes its lonely – and at least we almost have a friendship, ya know? Listen – just – just please can't we go back to working. I'll take down the pictures and we can pretend they weren't there." He moved to take them down but Nick grabbed his arm.

He felt bad for Greg, and it only got worse when he saw the fear that flashed across his face when he grabbed him – did he think he was going to hit him? The thought of that brought his attention to the prominent black eye and he sighed. "Hey, it's okay Greg, I understand okay?" It was more than a little weird but he got where Greg was coming from and he didn't want to hurt his feelings. "They're fine there. Come on, we'll get those beers and start putting up the shelves."

Greg nodded and opened the refrigerator and got out two beers handing one to Nick and then headed toward the bedroom.

It didn't take long till they were on the last shelf. Greg picked up the board and looked around the room in amazement – it would have taken him weeks more on his own. He was just glad Nick hadn't run out when he had seen the pictures – especially with the half ass reason he had been able to come up with – though he was debating just how helpful it had been. He could just imagine what would have happened if he had told him the truth – yea that would be just the thing he needed – to see that disgusted look on Nick's face when he realized what Greg was.

Nick watched Greg stand with his back against the wall, hands stretched above his head holding up the board and moved forward to screw the shelf in. It put their bodies close to each others – brushing against one another. Nick looked down at Greg who appeared to be staring at his chest and had to repress the urge that welled up in him. He fought it down and forcefully went back to looking up at the shelf. He hadn't worked his ass off to hide that part of him only to give it away because of a reaction to the little lab tech.

Greg watched the muscles move underneath Nick's shirt and couldn't take his eyes off of him even when he noticed him look down at him. He never was good with self-control.

"Well it looks like these are all done-" Suddenly there was a mouth pressed against his and he reached down – half to pull Greg away and half to pull him closer. He ended up with one hand in the blonde hair – kissing back with passion. In his head he was cursing – this was the last thing he had wanted to happen – cause he wasn't gay, he just was really enjoying the body pressed against him and so what if when he was with a girl sometimes he pictured her as a boy. A boy with blonde hair and a quirky humor.

What had he done? Greg pulled back suddenly, "I'm so sorry Nick-" he was cut off as Nick tightened his hand on the back of his head and pulled him back into the kiss. Nick actually swung that way? The thought made him dizzy.

The next time they pulled away it was mutual and they just looked at each other for a few moments. Greg read what was in Nick's eyes and when he saw the mutual attraction there he made a decision and gracefully slid down to his knees.

Nick watched him as he unzipped his pants and when he reached inside Nick closed his eyes, taking his eyes off of what was going on. He braced his hands just under the shelf and widened his stance – encouraging the touches. After a couple seconds he realized how bad an idea this was, they worked together – and he almost stopped him, but then he was in Greg's mouth and he lost all the thoughts he had. He made an effort to keep his hands against the wall – to not be aggressive. He hadn't been with anybody in awhile, not since he was starting to realize that girls weren't really his thing and the urge to be a little more forceful was almost overwhelming.

Greg looked up and Nick still had his eyes closed and he looked like he was struggling to hold still. He wanted to make him lose control a little and flicked his tongue suddenly and just as he had expected one of Nick's hands moved into his hair quickly, gripping gently and there was a little more pressure put on his head.

He was so fucking good at giving head – Nick struggled not to shove his dick down the blonde's throat. He mumbled softly as his hips shifted, "Fuck you are good at this – real fucking good." His hand tightened slightly before he even realized it, "You aren't a girl though – right? You aren't as fragile as a girl – right?"

Greg felt Nick's grip tighten and the force increased until it reached an uncomfortable level. He was dimly aware of what Nick was saying but was concentrating more on trying to relax his throat enough so he didn't gag. It was uncomfortable – bordering on painful but he couldn't bring himself to stop Nick. He had dreamed about getting to do something like this with Nick for so long he could overlook the roughness.

Nick groaned, feeling that hot little mouth around his dick, the feeling of Greg on his knees before him. Greg sucking his dick. Suddenly the whole thought came to him, Greg sucking his dick meant Greg was gay. A gay guy was sucking his dick, and what exactly did that make him?

He pulled back from Greg, his still hard dick sliding out from between those perfect lips. Confused Greg reached out for him but he stumbled blindly backwards, almost tripping on the books as he tucked himself back in his pants, "I'm not gay!"

Greg cringed at the words and stood up, taking a step towards Nick but he put up his hand. "No. Stop right there, I don't want you to touch me."

And with that he was out the door. He stood outside it to try to get a handle on the situation. After a few minutes he left, but not before he could hear Greg crying.

He felt bad about it, he hadn't meant… maybe he was… _bi_ , but it had taken him by surprise. All night he had thought about how he had made Greg cry. He was anxious to get into the lab, he wanted to talk to him. Everything had just happened so fast and Greg was crying wasn't the only thing he had thought about, he couldn't get the sight of Greg sucking him out of his head. He needed to feel that again. He grinned, he would shoot him a quick apology, especially for being so rough and then they could explore a little more. He was on cloud nine when he waltzed in to DNA… and didn't see Greg.

He caught Bob's arm, "Where's Sanders?"

He shrugged, "He called in sick."

That wasn't good. Without thinking he pulled out his cell phone and called Greg's number.

"Hello?"

It wasn't Greg's voice, maybe he had called the wrong number? "Uh, hi… is Greg there?"

There was a smile in the man's voice, "He's sleeping now, can I take a message?"

Greg was sleeping… and this strange man knew that. He struggled to respond and scrambled, "Uh, no.. I just, uh… I'm just calling from work to make… making sure he's okay."

"Yea, he's fine. Just a little fever. Anything else?"

He wanted to say yes, who the hell are you, but he bit his tongue, "Uh, no. I'll see him when he gets back at work…"

"All right."

The phone clicked and Nick stood there looking at it and didn't even notice Warrick sidle up to him, "Earth to Nick!"

"What?"

"We gotta get this evidence processed."

"Ah, right. Coming." He slipped the phone in his pocket but couldn't get his mind off Greg.

"Was that him?'

Taylor nodded, "From his tone when he realized some guy was here with you I'm guessing so."

"He sounded upset?" He couldn't hide the hopeful tone in the words.

"I believe jealous would be the word."

His smile grew, "Good." He stretched a little before settling again, his head lying on Taylor's thigh. He had called him last night in tears and Taylor, the ever faithful friend had headed right out. Taylor had been the first person he had ever come out to, way back his freshman year at college. Taylor was gay too and sparks with much experimentation had occurred but eventually they had settled to just friends.

"You're going to forgive him, right?"

Greg shrugged, "He freaked and ran. In the middle of a blowjob. Yelling for dear life that he wasn't gay."

He sighed, "You freaked the first time you kissed a guy."

"Doesn't matter."

"So you're just gonna move on? Forget about this Nick?" There was a pause in which Greg gave Taylor a dirty look. "Yea, I didn't think so."

"What do you know."

"Well, I know you named your damn dog after him."

The dog's head came up suddenly when he heard 'dog' and looked at Greg. He growled softly at Taylor, ensuring that he hadn't forgot he was there and rested his head back on his paws. "Do you think your dog would attack me?"

Greg grinned, "He doesn't like people. Just me."

"Your shelves look good. At least he was useful right? Nice having a, uh, man around the house?"

"I'm plenty man for my house."

He smiled at the petulant tone, "You need him Greg. You've already decided that you want him. Don't let him scare you off."

"He's straight."

"Not for you he's not."

He blushed, "Oh, shut up."

Taylor grinned and ran his hand through Greg's hair. He would make this work for him. The boy deserved it.

Nick jumped when his phone rang, quickly pulling it out of his pocket. "Stokes."

"Hi, is this Nick?"

He hesitated, recognizing the voice from the one that had answered Greg's phone earlier. He couldn't stop the aggression in his tone. "Yes. Who wants to know."

"This is Taylor, I'm a friend of Greg's."

"What the hell do you want?" He was aware of the looks in his direction and immediately cringed, ashamed of his anger, it wasn't his right. He spoke quickly, "I'm sorry for that. It was uncalled for, how can I help you?"

"Well, you kind of answered my question. I just wanted to call you to let you know that I'm just a friend of Greg's. Nothing more."

He took that in and felt a little panic at what he was implying. "Okay, I don't know what you're after here."

"Nick. He's a good guy, Don't play games with him. You'll hurt him."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well you better catch on soon because he won't just sit there waiting for you to decide, and you'll be losing something special."

He heard the click before he could answer and despite his panic he couldn't deny his relief at finding out that Taylor was only a friend.

"Taylor, what are you doing?"

He looked towards the other room and quickly picked the phone back up, calling a pizza place. "Nothing Greg, just ordering a pizza." He just hoped Nick would get his wants straight before he hurt Greg.

"I want pineapple on it." He couldn't help but grin at the quirk, besides he's hate ot have to knock some sense into the CSI.

Maybe he couldn't jump right in but he had made a decision by the time he walked into CSI the next night. He headed straight for the lab, knowing there was no way in hell Greg would miss two days in a row. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw the familiar blonde spikes bent over a computer. He silently moved up to him but Greg didn't seem to notice. He put his hand out to touch his shoulder.

He was intent on the computer and the touch was enough to suddenly yank him out of his trance and he jumped, embarrassing himself by making what was pathetically close to a squeal. "Nick!"

He couldn't stop his grin at the startled look Greg's face, "Greg."

He quickly forced a frown and purposely ignored the heat rising to his cheeks, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you." He moved closer, watching Greg back up a little and lowered his voice. "Well… first I want to apologize for… running out on you the other night. I just…"

He spoke up quickly, "It's okay."

His hand moved up, slowly dragging his thumb across Greg's cheek, "No it's not. You didn't deserve that. You don't." Greg looked away, at a loss for words. "I want to make it up to you. I thought maybe during lunch I could bring you somewhere. Maybe we could go on a … you know. A date."

He had never expected that. Maybe Nick would get curious enough to fool around but he had never let his hopes get up to where he expected more, "A date?"

Nick's confidence faltered at Greg's tone and he pulled his hand away. "Is that not something I can ask? I mean, I thought… you don't want to?"

"No!" His voice edged on desperate, "I mean.. yes, of course I want to… I just never thought you would want to … date me."

He still was nervous, but he was realizing Greg was just surprised. "So when you get on break, we'll go?"

"Yeah…" He wanted to cringe at the way his voice had gone breathy but from Nick's look he guessed he liked it. He gave him a final grin and headed out. He turned back to his work, a dopey grin on his face.


End file.
